Unreachable
by Orange Burst
Summary: Apa kau tak merasa menderita selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayang kakakmu yang sempurna itu?". Pertanyaan yang Matt lontarkan membuat Sayu terhenyak...


**DISCLAIMER:**Cek aja sendiri di sampul komiknya

* * *

Sayu hanya bisa mendesah ketika ia tersadar di sebuah ruangan aneh berdinding besi. Ia teringat bagaimana cerobohnya ia sampai bisa diculik. Kaki dan tangannya terikat kencang di kursi kayu. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu, bahkan perabotan lain pun tak ada. Yang ada hanyalah dirinya terikat pasrah.

Sayup-sayup Sayu mendengar percakapan yang terjadi dibalik tembok. Dari bermacam jenis suara yang ia dengar, Sayu menyimpulkan ada beberapa orang pria yang menyekapnya.

Sayu terhenyak begitu mendegar deritan pintu besi di hadapannya terbuka. Dari balik pintu tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya dan goggle tergantung di lehernya, entah untuk apa. Sayu mengamati pemuda itu penuh kecurigaan, waspada pada apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya.

Nyatanya, pemuda itu hanya duduk bersila diatas lantai di hadapan Sayu sambil memainkan gameboy yang ia bawa. Sayu tak bisa menanyakan apapun karena mulutnya diganjal kain.

"Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu," kata pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gameboynya. Mengawasi? Apa itu berarti dia takkan berbuat apa-apa selain itu? Apa dia takkan menyakitiku? Pikiran Sayu hanya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu. Sementara Sayu memandangnya penuh kecurigaan, pemuda itu tetap asyik menekan tombol pada gameboynya.

Tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk Matt, nama pemuda itu merasa bosan saat batere gameboynya melemah. "Cih, Mello pasti marah jika aku kembali hanya untuk mengambil PSP-ku," keluhnya sambil mendecak pelan.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Matt membebaskan Sayu dari penutup mulut yang mengganjalnya. "Apa maumu?!" Tanya Sayu kasar.

"Hanya teman bicara, setidaknya untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Namaku Matt". Sayu tetap tampak tak acuh pada pemuda itu.

"Santai saja, aku diperintahkan untuk tidak menyakitimu. Kau adalah nilai tukar yang berharga untuk death note, tidak boleh tergores sedikitpun," lanjut Matt sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kali ini Sayu tak bisa pura-pura cuek.

"Hmm? Jadi kau belum mengerti keadaanya?" Matt berdiri dan mendekat kearah Sayu. "Mafia telah meculikmu agar boss bisa menukarmu dengan death note". Sayu terhenyak. Karena alasan itukah ia diculik? Karena sesuatu yang bahkan tak berhubungan dengannya? Karena pekerjaan ayah dan kakaknya yang menyimpan sebuah death note sebagai tim penyelidik Kira?

"…Kakak dan Ayahku pasti akan berbuat sesuatu untuk menolongku, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah menunggu," suara Sayu terdengar gemetar, namun ada keyakinan disana.

"Light Yagami? Kakak yang kau bangga-banggakan itu? Hmph…" Matt tampak menahan tawa. Merasa omongannya diremehkan, Sayu pun mulai gusar, "apa? Memangnya kenapa? Kakakku itu hebat, dia pasti mampu mengeluarkanku dari sini dan menyeret kau dan semua komplotanmu ke jeruji besi".

"Hmm, kau benar-benar yakin pada kakakmu itu ya? Kau tahu, boss kami mencurigai ia sebagai Kira". Matt menghembuskan asap rokok kearah Sayu, membuat gadis itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kalian seenaknya saja menyimpulkan, padahal ia tidak kenal kakak".

"Bos kami punya intelegensi yang sangat tinggi untuk tidak menuduh orang tanpa alasan. Dia sudah melakukan penyelidikan sebelum mendapat dugaan itu, meskipun melalui jalur gelap".

Tiba-tiba Sayu teringat saat dulu ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan orang yang sepertinya L, lewat telepon. Dari situlah Sayu tahu L mencurigai kakaknya sebagai Kira. Sayu pun sering mendengar tentang The Greatest Detective L yang selalu bisa memukau dunia dengan kemampuannya memecahkan kasus macam apapun. Sayu pun mengagumi sosoknya, meski tak pernah bertemu atau melihat sosok L secara langsung. Tapi keyakinan itu langsung pudar seketika ketika ia mendengar L mencurigai kakaknya sebagai Kira.

Di matanya kakaknya adalah sempurna tanpa cacat yang patut dijadikan teladan, seorang Light Yagami. Tidak mungkin kakaknya adalah Kira. Tapi jika dipikir sekali lagi, tidak mungkin juga sang detektif terhabat dunia menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti yang jelas.

"Tidak mungkin…" kata Sayu dengan suara segikit bergetar , "kakakku bukanlah Kira, kalian bahkan tak punya bukti untuk menyatakan itu!".

"Yah, kakakmu memang sangat pintar untuk selalu bisa menutupi jejak kejahatannya," sahut Matt santai.

"Kau...! Kau bahkan tak mengenal kakakku! Dia orang yang sangat baik, tidak mungkin menjadi Kira!!" kata Sayu mantap.

Entah kenapa Matt mulai tertarik pada pembicaraan ini, ia ingin memancing Sayu sedikit lagi… "Kelihatannya kau benar-benar mengagumi kakakmu, huh?".

"Tentu saja, dia itu kakak yang hebat, pintar dalam segalanya. Kakak selalu nomor satu dalam menorehkan prestasi akademik, ia juga menguasai segala jenis olah raga. Dalam bermain musik apapun ia juga selalu piawai," Sayu tak pernah pandang bulu siapa lawan bicaranya saat membanggakan kakaknya, bahkan dengan Matt yang merupakan komplotan penculiknya sekalipun.

"…Bagaimana denganmu?" Matt menatap Sayu lekat-lekat.

"Eh?" Sayu bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Matt barusan.

"Bidang apa yang bisa kau banggakan?"

"..Eh… kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Matt tersenyum tipis. "Hanya ingin tahu".

"Aku… aku tak terlalu pandai dalam belajar… memang, aku selalu masuk 10 besar, tapi nilaiku selalu jauh dibawah kakakku yang juara nasional. Aku… aku tidak suka olahraga… Sekarang aku mulai belajar piano, tapi… belum bisa seahli kakak…" Matt menangkap nada sendu yang terukir pada kata-kata Sayu tadi.

"…Apa kau…" Matt mendekat dan menatap mata Sayu lurus-lurus ,"tak merasa menderita dibawah bayang-bayang kakakmu yang sempuna itu?"

Dheg. Kata-kata Matt berhasil menembus hatinya. Berhasil membuat Sayu mengingat kembali ingatan yang paling ingin Sayu hilangkan dari memorinya…

_"Sayu, permainan pianomu makin lancar, kurasa bukan tidak mungkin kau akan terpilih menjadi kontestan pagelaran music bulan depan," puji sang guru piano Sayu yang dulunya juga mengajari Light._

_"Terimakasih, Bu," senyum cerah terpampang di wajah Sayu mendengengar pujian itu._

_Saat akan pulang, Sayu baru menyadari notes musiknya masih tertinggal di ruang piano, jadi ia kembali untuk mengambilnya._

_Saat akan membuka pintu, tak sengaja Sayu mendengar percakapan gurunya dengan seorang guru lain yang tak ia kenal._

_"Jadi, bagaimana dengan permainan murid barumu, Sayu Yagami? Apa sudah lancar?" Tanya seorang guru._

_"Ya, sudah lumayan. Dia bermain cukup bagus…" jawab lawan bicaranya, guru Sayu. Hati Sayu kembali berbunga-bunga Karena pujian ini, jadi ia ingin mendengar sedikit lagi percakapan ini lebih lanjut._

_"Tapi…" Guru Sayu melanjutkan, "permainannya hanya seperti meniru teknik kakaknya saja. Sebenarnya kemampuannya juga masih jauh dengan kakaknya saat jika mereka seumuran"._

_Sayu terguncang mendengar kata-kata itu. Ya, hal inilah yang membuatnya jadi enggan untuk bermain piano lagi..._

Light punya rak khusus di kamarnya yang berfungsi sebagai tempat meletakkan piala-piala yang ia menangkan dalam berbagai bidang, entah dari olimpiade matematika atau lomba lari. Sedangkan Sayu? Ia tak punya rak seperti itu, karena bahkan ia tak punya piala untuk dipajang. Ia tak punya sedikitpun sesuatu untuk dibanggakan. Apapun yang ia lakukan, yang ia perjuangkan, kakaknya selalu bisa melakukannya lebih baik tanpa perlu kerja keras.

Siapa yang tak kenal Light Yagami? Siswa nomor 1 tingkat nasional. Sedangkan Sayu, selain tak pernah menjuarai apapun, ia juga tak populer di sekolahnya. Kalaupun ada anak kelas lain yang mengenanya, mereka hanya mengenalnya sebagai '_adik_ Light Yagami'.

Sayu pun terbiasa disapa dengan ,' hei Sayu! Bagaimana kabarnya kakakmu yang jenius itu? Kudengar dia akan ikut olimpiade fisika, ya?' atau yang lain semacam itu.

Dia juga sudah biasa dengan para gadis yang sok akrab dengannya untuk mendekati kakaknya.

Jika kakaknya adalah bintang, maka ia hanyalah seekor anjing yang hanya mampu memandangi bintang, mengaguminya dari jauh.

Sebenarnya ia sudah muak pada kakaknya. Muak pada semua pujian yang dilontarkan pada sang kakak, muak pada bayang-bayang sang kakak yang selalu menutupi sosoknya.

Kembali ke keadaan sekarang, Sayu hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan kosong akibat kata-kata yang Matt lontarkan

Matt pun tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengamati reaksi Sayu. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia melanjutkan, "Aku kenal orang yang tak pernah puas pada dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu muak pada orang yang mendahului langkahnya, benar-benar orang yang tak mau kalah. Setiap hari kerjanya hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Otaknya hanya terpaku pada obsesinya saja".

Matt memberi jeda pada omongannya sampai Sayu mendongakkan kepala padanya, pertanda gadis itu menyimaknya.

"Makanya sekarang aku ingin membuatnya lebih rileks, walaupun cuma sedikit. Aku ingin dia lebih menikmati hidupnya," Matt tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga, cobalah untuk tidak terpaku pada kesempurnaan kakakmu. Semakin kau memujinya, semakin juga pikiranmu tanpa sadar tersiksa karenanya".

BRAKK!! Sekali lagi pintu dibuka, dengan cara yang benar-benar kasar. Kali ini sosok yang masuk adalah seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut pirang sebahu berpakaian serba black leather.

"Matt, cepat keluar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata si blonde itu.

Tanpa pertanyaan atau bantahan Matt langsung bangkit dan keluar ruangan bersama si blonde setelah sebelumnya kembali mengganjal mulut Sayu dengan kain. Di ambang pintu, Matt menoleh untuk melihat Sayu terakhir kali, karena ia tahu gadis itu akan segera ditukar dengan death note. Lalu ia memperlihatkan senyum boyish yang akan selalu terekam dalam ingatan Sayu. Pintu besi pun tertutup, meninggalkan Sayu kembali dalam kesunyian.

* * *

Hwaa ~!! betul-betul crack fic~!! T.T

Sekali lagi, fic yg nggak jelas bakal lanjut apa nggak. fic ini bisa disebut MattxSayu nggak yaa?^^ **REVIEW !!!**


End file.
